Suit
Lyrics I be on my suit and tie, suit tie, suit I be on my suit and tie, suit tie, suit Can I show you a few things, a few things, a few things, little baby? 'Cause... I be on my suit and tie, suit tie, suit I be on my suit and tie, suit tie, suit Let me show you a few things Let me show you a few things Wait a minute. You ready, JT? I can't wait 'til I get you on the floor, good-looking Going hot, so hot, just like an oven And I'll burn myself, but just had to touch it But it's so fine and it's all mine Hey baby, we don't mind all the watching, ha Cause if they study close, real close They might learn something She ain't nothing but a little doozie when she does it She's so fine tonight And as long as I got my suit and tie I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight And you got fixed up to the nines Let me show you a few things All pressed up in black and white And you're dressed in that dress I like Love is swinging in the air tonight Let me show you a few things Let me show you a few things Show you a few things about love Now we're in the swing of love Let me show you a few things Show you a few things about love Hey Stop, let me get a good look at it Oh, so thick, now I know why they call it a fatty And aww, shit's so sick, got a hit and picked up a habit But that's alright, cause you're all mine Awww, go on and show 'em who you call "Daddy" I guess they're just mad cause girl, they wish they had it Oh, my killer, my thriller, yeah, you're a classic And you're all mine tonight And as long as I got my suit and tie I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight And you got fixed up to the nines Let me show you a few things All pressed up in black and white And you're dressed in that dress I like Love is swinging in the air tonight Let me show you a few things Let me show you a few things Show you a few things about love Now we're in the swing of love Let me show you a few things Show you a few things about love Hey Get out your seat, Hov All black at the white shows White shoes at the black shows Green card for the Cuban links Y'all sit back and enjoy the light show Nothing exceeds like excess Stoute got gout from having the best of the best Is this what it's all about? I'm at the restaurant My rant disturbing the guests Years of distress, tears on the dress Trying to hide her face with some make up sex This is truffle season Tom Ford tuxedos for no reason All Saints for my angel Alexander Wang too Ass-tight Denim and some Dunks I'll show you how to do this young! No papers, catch vapors Get high, out Vegas D'usses on doubles, ain't looking for trouble You just got good genes so a nigga trying to cuff you Tell your mother that I love her cause I love you Tell your father we go farther as a couple They ain't lose a daughter, got a son I show you how to do this, huh, uhh! And as long as I got my suit and tie I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight And you got fixed up to the nines Let me show you a few things All pressed up in black and white And you're dressed in that dress I like Love is swinging in the air tonight Let me show you a few things Let me show you a few things Show you a few things about love love love Let me show you a few things Show you a few things about love, hey Oh... Category:Songs Category:Justin Timberlake Category:Pop